Crimson Binds
by DreamingFoxLore
Summary: Ever apathetic Miharu was never one to speak his mind. Now, having lost something so precious, can he find the strength he needs in order to rescue the dwindling bond he once held so dear with the one he himself erased from existence? Continuation of Nameless Bond from my old account.


A continuation of Nameless Bond from my other account. If you're new to this story, please go read Nameless Bond first!

Miharu is seeking answers, trying to discover details of the precious person who asked to be erased. He finds himself in a small town, faced with more questions than answers, more determined than ever to reconnect the bond he can't seem to forget.

From this point on, the story line will veer greatly from the manga.

* * *

There was an undeniable chill that settled over the pair facing one another, unhindered even by the thick scarf around Miharu's neck atop his jacket. He reached up, tugged at the collar and nuzzled his face down into it further as his heart began to race. How strange.

"Koudou. Tsukasa Koudou." The raven haired boy across from him spoke with a friendly quirk to his lips. There was something strangely familiar about the other's features, yet Miharu just could not place what it was.

"Rokujou Miharu." He replied simply, "It's nice to meet you, Koudou-san."

Tsukasa's familiar blue eyes lit up as the small black cat in his arms rolled onto its back, belly up, and he couldn't help but to let out an amused little chuckle, one hand lifting as he shook his head, "'Tsukasa' is fine." He smiled and bent forward to collect the ball Yoite had batted at moments before, lowering his arm as the feline hopped down to sit in the grass.

"Uhm.." Tsukasa began with a subtle shift in his step, and for a moment Miharu could have sworn he was blushing. "Since you're here." The other boy said as he held the ball up in silent explanation and tossed a glove to the apathetic Nabari king before turning to build some distance between them.

Why was he going along with this? Of course it wasn't like Tsukasa had done anything wrong, but Miharu had important matters to attend to. No…He had important matters that he ran away from in order to come here. By why…?

The ball met with his glove, and as he tossed it back, Tsukasa let out another little chuckle. "I wonder why … " Tsukasa smiled, holding the ball up in thought, "This is the first time I've met you, but it doesn't feel like it. I feel like I've 'missed' you … I think." As he spoke, his brow furrowed slightly, taking his time in trying to explain the complexities swirling within him which mirrored in the green eyed boy himself. The ball was tossed back to Miharu, who continued to gaze at Tsukasa in silence through his shy ramblings. "It feels like I've been waiting to meet you for a long time … Why do I feel happy?" He paused and rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I'm sorry. That was weird of me. I wonder what I was saying?"

After what felt like an eternity, Miharu replied, seeming to cut some of the tension. "Yeah. Thank you… When I met you, I also felt … Happy." He said, his tone vacant, but he meant the words. He couldn't help it, ever since that day, alone, cold in the snow, he'd felt so … He didn't even know. Now here, in front of this boy he felt like he was racing, breathless toward something. He needed to meet him, but … It was almost like he needed to connect with him with someone else. Someone was meant to be here, joining them in this supposedly happy encounter. Was it that person?

It was happiness, as well as sadness.

The two continued their fun in silence until finally Miharu could no longer take it. "Tsukasa. how did you meet Yukimi-san?"

Tsukasa seemed surprised by the question. He reached up as he had before to rub the back of his neck at the memory. "Yoite's mother … I would feed her sometimes and check up on her. One day after the kitten was born, I realized she wasn't well and Yoite needed vet care. That's when Yukimi-san came upon us."

Miharu's brows furrowed and he looked down at the ball in his right hand. Soon his forest green eyes flickered to his left, opening his palm and spreading his fingers out like he would find some hidden answer there. "No … I mean … I got the impression you've talked more than once."

The boy across from him froze, like a knife struck through him. "I … Yeah." Brows furrowed, and his pulse quickened. He had met with Yukimi on two separate occasions … But why?

"Why?" Miharu asked.

"..." Tsukasa's expression became still, serious. "Yukimi-san was curious about the church."

"Church?"

The ball player nodded, a still frazzled look heavy upon his face. "Yeah. Actually," Tsukasa's eyes lit up once more as he turned to gaze down at the little cat who in turn shifted its eyes back up to his. "Yoite's mother lives there with the priest. It seemed pretty fitting somehow. I don't know … Actually, we finished up here a little bit ago if you want to go meet her." He turned his attention back to Miharu with a now vibrant smile. "I need to go change, then I'll meet you back here, okay?" He said, not giving Miharu much of a chance to decline the offer as he turned to hurry off.

Miharu stared off at the place Tsukasa fled to, then down at the feline, and finally, back at his palm. He lifted it to cover his eye, sighing to himself. This brought him a small comfort, though one he couldn't quite understand …

The same urgency he'd felt upon arrival lingered in him now, tugging at his heart and filling his stomach with an empty sensation that was almost enough to make him feel sick.

'**My heart hurts …'** Miharu closed his eyes, squeezing them for a moment as if to stave off tears that wanted to climb out, even though not a hint of water shown.** 'It's like I'm getting closer to something that's extremely important. My heart is throbbing with pain, but I'm getting better, getting more confident.' **That same hand fell, resting over his heart that was pounding at a sickening pace. His right arm lifted then to join the left, covering it as if to comfort himself, like someone was there, holding his hand with him.

"Kid." Miharu gasped, eyes snapping open at the large hand curled over his shoulder which caused him to turn his attention up into the eyes of one he once called companion. Did call companion … He did just sort of disappear from everyone without warning, after all.

Yukimi's eyes narrowed, not yet releasing Miharu as if trying to decipher whether or not the boy would flee the second he did. He must have realized however that Miharu would stay put, because after a long and deafening silence he let go and spoke up. "You took my cat …" Yukimi sighed, bending forward to lift the black cat up, who mewled and gave him a little lick to the cheek to show its loyalty.

"Yoite snuck into my bag."

The blond sighed and shook his head a bit. Neither seemed to know what to say, and in all actuality, Yukimi couldn't even bring himself to be upset. He felt drawn to this place, too. He couldn't even recall the original reason he'd come here. A job, perhaps? But no, that didn't feel quite right.

"Yukimi-san?" Tsukasa's tone broke him from whatever daze he'd been in, causing both he and the Nabari king to lift their eyes. "It's really you, Yukimi-san!" The boy chimed, running back toward them with his bag draped over his shoulder, newly dressed in his casual wear. "This is a surprise, do you have an assignment here?" Tsukasa questioned with an almost excited look. For whatever reason, the occupation of the gunman thrilled him. That's a small town sort of excitement, he supposed. If only he knew what he did in the Nabari world.

"Yeah, something like that …" Yukimi smirked a bit as he glanced sideways at Miharu once more.

"Tsukasa was about to show me the church where Yoite's mother is." Miharu murmured, and at that, Yukimi felt his heart flutter almost painfully. He didn't need more words, he understood, even if he didn't have all of the puzzle pieces yet.

"I'll drive."

* * *

"Hey Yoite, your mother's in here." Tsukasa chimed, hugging the cat to his chest as they stepped up to the large building, and though he didn't understand it entirely, Miharu had faltered in his step as his heart jolted. He blinked, looking down to absently touch over his chest to the feeling. Finally after a hesitation, he crossed the thresh hold.

Forest green orbs widened.

The gentle rays of the sun fluttered through the windows, illuminating the hall with a strange, hopeful light. That wasn't what caught Miharu's attention, however. He stood transfixed, his gaze stuck to the back of the figure in front of him, so small that they almost seemed to be disappearing in the bench. It was like a memory from long ago that didn't belong to him, a phantom of someone who once was who used to sit in that very seat. Just as this thought crossed his mind, it vanished when the figure stood to reveal an ordinary child.

Miharu sighed. His eyes closed.

'**Miharu …'**

**Miharu gasped, eyes snapping open to find he'd been cast into shadow, deep in the depths of his mind. The voice was not his own, nor the Shinra Banshou's. It wasn't even that woman who would visit him from time to time with words of comfort. But still … It was so gentle, so soothing, so familiar and heart-wrenching that the tears he'd managed to hold in all day finally tore from him like a bursting dam.**

"**Where are you?" he begged, searching in the dark. He felt like he was drowning, an overwhelming pain burning like fire in his lungs and stinging his throat, constricting and clawing him down beneath the water's surface. "Who are you?"**

'**It's like we're in a dream …' that sweet, melodic siren's voice lured him once again and his eyes darted to the surroundings. It was so dark … So dark.**

"**Please, tell me who you are!" Miharu cried out, blindly groping the shadows before him.**

**Then, he could see it. It was a hazy blur, like a ghostly figure standing before him. His left hand jerked forward and he could have sworn that the crimson string he felt on occasion was urging him forward.**

'**I want you to grant my wish, so that you can smile and laugh in the future …'**

"**No!" Miharu cried out again, now desperately bounding forward toward that tug at the end of the string. He was so close so something … He was so close to finding the hand meant to fit with his own.**

'**If you are so sad that you cannot live, I want you to erase my existence.'**

"**No … No … NO! Don't you see? Don't you understand how much this hurts? How this emptiness feels inside … Please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't want this … I never wanted this …" Miharu fell to his knees, his arms wrapping around himself tightly as his strength gave out. Big, hulking tears spilled over and he gave in. "I never wanted this …"**

**He could feel a comforting presence behind him, kneeling to encircle him in the embrace he'd been missing for so long. 'It's alright, Miharu …' The voice, sweet like candy and smooth like silk immediately seemed to calm his nerves. He wished to turn, to gaze upon the person he loved so deeply, but a part of him knew the second he tried that they would slip from him. It had been like that before … Like if he spoke too much too loudly, admitted this sensation of dread and longing that he would cause something to break and snap. He could already feel the taught thread at his fingertips, narrowly holding on.**

**"... I'm going to find you." Miharu whispered, and before he could stop himself he turned to face the other.**

Miharu took in a sharp breath when he felt Yukimi shake his shoulder gently, drawing him back to reality. The boy lifted his eyes, blinking away tears. They were still in the church hall, but it had become so dark past the windows. How long had he been zoning out?

"...Do you feel it too, Yukimi-san?"

"Mmhmm …"


End file.
